A Rotten Boyin a Grotesque Romance
by yaoishipping98
Summary: I'll make you see...Force you to be...In love with me...Eternally...Crow. YAOI WARNING; SOME PARTS MAY BE SENSITIVE TO SOME PEOPLE.


_**An: I do not own Senji, Toto, or Deadman Wonderland. Nor do i own the song Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance or most of the lyrics. The song belongs to Vocaloid, and the most of the lyrics belong to Rockleetist, i came up with myself.**_

_**Rotten Boy Grotesque Romance**_

_**Was I born just to be in love with you Sweetheart?**_

The young mint haired boy smiled to himself has he stared out the window, looking down at his beloved, a man with spiked black hair slicked back a little, an eye patch from an awful accident, he was just outside his house that mint haired boy; Toto Sakigami lived next to.

"Oh my darling Senji" he cooed, has he stared "Why can't you just acknowledge my feelings?"

The man; Senji Kiyomasa suddenly looked up at Toto, a scowl on his face, Toto produced a small 'EEP' noise and shut the curtains has fast has he could. He sighed a bit, oh what a coward he was to have done that! He wanted Senji to acknowledge him, then he went and did that little stunt. Nice way to make yourself look like a stalker Toto. Then again not that he wasn't technically one...in his mind he wasn't.

_**So I lean against the wall, mumbling sweetly, seductively**_

"_**Oh why can't you just love me?" **_he mumbled, leaning against the wall

_**I hunt down all your personal love information**_

Toto looked around the small room of his apartment, around it were notes taken on Senji's favorite items, such has crows, and all the things he looked for in a relationship, everything. He even had pictures, simple pictures of things Senji normally did, eating, walking, sleeping, working out, he even had pictures of Senji undressing and in the shower. In the middle of his shrine, a little plush doll of the one he adored. Smiling he walked over to it, bending down in front of it

"Hey Sen...no...Crow is a better name for you, because you _**Love**_ Crows don't you?" he laughed, talking to the doll like it was real

_**And if only I could feel the curves of your body**_

_**Touch it so you'd lust only for me~!**_

He picked up the doll, the special fabric he used soft in his hands,running his fingers along the side "Do you like that Crow?" he giggled, then set the doll down "oh...to bad your not the real Crow. Oh the things I would do just to have him in my arms has mine and mine alone."

He quietly walk back to the window, pushing the curtain slightly open, holding his camera in hand, he saw a sight just awful to him. Crow. His Crow. Out there with a disgustingly beautiful woman in his arms, laughing and kissing. How...no...he loved him...he loved him...

_**Oh my my oh my my, you have a guest in your arms...what a cute little thing with all those golden curls.**_

"_**Tell me Darling. Tell Me Darling. How much do you love her?" **_He mumbled to himself **_"Maybe...I'll just have to slaughter your precious baby girl!"_**

He took photos of the girl, lots of photos of her pretty pretty face. Running over to his laptop, he plugged the Camera to it, taking the pictures and printing them.

"Your not aloud to love her Crow...your mine...you were always mine!" he laughed has he waited for the pictures to finish printing. He grabbed a lighter from nearby, and light a picture on fire, watching the flames lick hungrily at his fingers while he watched the pictures burn.

_**Burning Photos of Her I took just today~!**_

_**Don't you know how bad I'm betrayed?. LOL.**_

He sat down in a chair and started sowing a plush doll "_**Oh Crow, you can do what you want...whatever you like to me. Abuse me. Use me. Because I love you so much, can't you see?"**_ he said has he made the plush.

He spent 2 days on the plush doll, it was a replica of the girl, he smiled at it, taking a hammer and nails and nailing the doll through the forehead onto the wall. He looked to his collection of Senji. It was incomplete without the real thing...Maybe he could go and find Senji's missing eyeball somewhere? Add that to the collection.

_**"**__**Crow...just come to me. I'll hold you close...I'll break you in...where no one will dare see...my collection just for me"**_ Talking to himself didn't make him crazy. It made him smarter...didn't it?

But Crow was still his. No one elses. HIS HIS HIS. Those thoughts kept repeating in his mind. Over and Over and Over.

_**-1 week later-**_

He did it. He had done the deed, the girl was out of the way, now Senji would be his. And His Alone. He had just dropped the gift off at Senji's house doorstep, before running back to his apartment to watch out the window, he had discovered another window in his apartment that lined up with Senji's bedroom window. He sat in the the chair the curtains he had in front of the window drawn and putting him into full view.

When Senji had arrived home and carried the package into his room, he cut it open with something Toto couldn't see. Toto tilted his head has he jumped away from the box slightly. Didn't he like it? Maybe he was just a little surprised, but he had made sure to keep the girls face pretty just for his beloved, why he even did her makeup and hair! He watched has his love went back to the box, he could see him lifting the head out of the box, he even noticed his shoulders and breathing become rapid and heavy...perhaps he was crying?

_**"**__**Oh my Dear little Lover, why are you crying?" **_He said **_"...Oh wait is it this one?" _**He held up a few strands of the pretty blond hair he kept for himself has a trophy, watching his love cry,he smiled, then looked to a cardboard box he kept in the room.

_**I affectionately look at cardboard box**_

_**That I will keep you in once you are dead!**_

How could he cheer his love up? He hated seeing him so upset...oh what could he do? Hug him? Kiss him? Love him? Never let him go? Hmmmm...oh a gift! Yes a gift would work so well! And he knew the perfect thing, grabbing a knife and a bag, Toto has slipped on his jacket and ran outside his house, not even feeling someones eyes watching him has he left to get his precious Senji a present.

Several hours later Toto arrived with a bag full of dead crows, setting the bloody knife in the sink he took one crow out of the bag and put it into a small cardboard box, wrapping it up. Smiling he walked and placed it outside Crow's door, knocking and walking back to his apartment.

He continued this process of leaving Senji a dead crow in a box, one day when he was making the drop off of the present, he saw a camera.

"Oh my...he must really be paranoid" he laughed "Couldn't imagine why...well I guess it is time to invite him over after all~!" with that he ran home quickly writing out a note that said

_' Hello, my precious Crow,_

_You don't know but, but I know and love you! My name is Toto Sakigami...but maybe you should call me mockingbird? Or do you just prefer Toto? I like your name...Senji...but you love Crows if I'm correct? Thats why I left you all those pretty presents...starting with her! I want to invite you over for tea and snacks so we can chat! Come over at 5!_

_Love always and forever,_

_Toto Sakigami, your sweet lover._

He placed the note on the present and left it on Senji's door step has normal. Running home again to get ready for his beloved Senji to show up. To celebrate their relationship, he ripped the pictures of the girl from the wall, they were rather grotesque pictures he taken has she died, for keep sakes but she was out of the way. The only way for his and Senji's relationship to get back to normal, was to get rid of every piece of her.

Grabbing the lighter again, he lit one single picture on fire, carefully dropping it on to the other pictures he piled on to some non-flammable cloth. Couldn't start a fire now could he?

_**Burning photos of her I took just before she died~!**_

_**I wonder if she ever existed~! LOL.**_

After burning the photos, Toto spent the next two hours cleaning up and making tea and snacks, he didn't even have anytime to get ready when he heard the knock on his door. He ran over and opened it, smiling at Senji 'He came! He came!' he thought happily. Blinking in surprise has Senji handed him a cage with a mockingbird inside, oh it must of taken him so long to find!

"Oh Crow~! Thank you thank you~! I love it!...and I love you~!" he said

"Your Welcome...Mockingbird...i love you too." Came Senji's forced reply

"Oh no no no no..._**I love you is cliche.**_" Toto said shaking his head, causing Senji to scowl.

_**Filthy words that you've betrayed!**_

"_**Honestly...sometimes it makes me feel like I'd be sick!"**_ He said "Say something to me like you would of said to that girl!"

Senji froze a bit, he was getting angry, but he still forced that smile to his lips, opening them to say something that Toto might hopefully like: _**"I'll make you see...force you to be...in love with me**_"

Toto's face went red, he smiled and hugged Senji "Oh Crow~! Thats just perfect~! But nothing would ever make me stop loving you~!" he pushed his lips on Senji's who kissed back.

Why Toto didn't even noticethe blade Senji held, pointing at the back of his neck.

_**...Eternally.**_


End file.
